


Velvet in Heat

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Velvet is in heat, and her Faunus pheromones are in overdrive. Something that she's all too happy to take advantage of, smothering Weiss with her balls until her musk destroys the heiress's brain and turns her into a breeding slut for bunny cock.





	Velvet in Heat

Velvet's hips bucked right upwards, her throbbing fuckstick gushing a thick strand of preseed all over her face, "Nhnff.. Hnghh!" she was blushing a deeper shade of pink than her girlfriends cuntlips, and everyone knew Coco's walls were the most beautiful shade imaginable. Oh if only she wasn't busy right now. The brunette's ears twitched atop her head, she could hear someone, anyone waltzing down that hallway. She had enough, crawling out of her bed, throbbing dick in hand, sweat dripping from what felt like every pore. Yep, she was in heat.  
The faunus swings the bedroom door open, clop clop clop, the sounds of a high heel wearing tart her mission. She lumbers out of her bedroom, and POUNCED! "What the hell!" a snow white princess cries aloud, her skull hitting the back of the wall as the weight of the faunus pins her against it. Before the Schnee girl could struggle free, she'd found herself shoved to her knees, and Velvet's thick thighs wrapped around her face. THWAP~ Those massive, dangling, rabbit nuts pressed against Weiss's struggling, shaking face! "Mhmff! Hmff!" the white haired girl huffs.  
Every accidental breath had the back of her throat burning, her nostrils tingling with the heated steam that wafts from those babymaking cumfactories. Bunnies were known for one thing, breeding~ And Velvet didn't disappoint in that sense. Her sloshing balls were huuuge, full to the brim with her fertile spermies, especially in her current state. Her bubbling shaft slathering the gasping Princess's face in preseed. "Don't fight it..." Velvet slurs, spittle pouring from her panting face, just like the steam that pours from her nuts, and slips up Weiss's nostrils like clear, silver tentacles.  
"Hnnnnn..." Weiss's mind couldn't take it, that pure, virile stench slipped into her mind, short-circuiting her thinkpan. Her eyes twitch and her body seizes, Weiss's thighs melt apart and she gushes a thick torrent of her girlish cream from between her legs! "Fthooo~" her tongue hangs out, her mind broken already, she twitches beneath Velvet's nuts, buried completely in those heavy, dangling things. She hoists a hand up, and presents a trashy peace sign, the Scarlatina's thick rod dripping thick gobs of precum into Weiss's hair.   
The snow princess's fat ass hits the cumpuddle she'd created on the ground. Velvet climbs atop her, pushing that skirt down onto the slurry of girlslime, hoisting Weiss's thighs upwards, up and up, all the way towards her head. "You're soaked.~" she hisses as her cockhead snags on Weiss's now transparent panties, and rips them to the side. Her burning heat grinding into her cunt. Weiss's womb tenses in desire, forcing egg after egg into her ovaries. Her own body burning with heat~.   
"Breed me~." Weiss begs. And Velvet obliges.

Elsewhere~ At the same time! Coco was on her hands and knees, "Harder Velvet!" she begs, her thick ass jiggles as she pounds her fat ass down on her lovers faunus cock!  
"This was too easy~" Emerald laughs, her fat tanned dick gushing preseed into Coco's writhing walls.


End file.
